<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides- Oneshot book by vee_has_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888552">Sanders Sides- Oneshot book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_has_tea/pseuds/vee_has_tea'>vee_has_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sanders Sides Spoilers, logan is the best boy, oneshot book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_has_tea/pseuds/vee_has_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUESTS OPEN!<br/>Just your ordinary sanders sides oneshot book, request whatever, as long as it's within the rules, which will be the first chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, TBD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some rules about what you can and cannot request- I tried not to be too restricting, but everyine has their limits!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ships that I will do romantically(or platonically!)-</p><p>-Prinxiety</p><p>-Logince</p><p>-Intrulogical</p><p>-All Janus ships</p><p>-All Logan ships(besides Logicality, sorry!)</p><p>-LAMP/CALM</p><p>-DLAMP</p><p>-DLAMPR(same as dlamp but with remus included- however, with this ship, remus and roman are NOT together because... brothers)</p><p> </p><p>Ships that I will only do platonically-</p><p>-Literally everything else(besides remr*m we don't talk about that)</p><p>-However, I will gladly do platonic creativitwins</p><p> </p><p>Other things I won't write-</p><p>-Anything NSFW</p><p>-Self harm, suicide</p><p>-Age regression</p><p>-Ageplay</p><p>-A/B/O dynamics</p><p> </p><p>Also, something else-</p><p>Please try to request things that can be put into oneshots! I've gotten a few requests for longer stories, that I will try my best to do, but school's gonna be starting up soon, and I'll probably be stressed.</p><p> </p><p>Other things I will write-</p><p>-Does not have to be a ship! </p><p> </p><p>That's about it, but if there's anything you're unclear of, just ask!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Analogical - Panic attacks and comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a platonic(or pre-slash) analogical one, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Because... I was one of them."</em>
</p><p>Virgil sunk out of Thomas' living room and into his own.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He collapsed onto his bed and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to remember what Logan had said during the debate episode. Something about not jumping to conclusions, right? Maybe Thomas didn't hate him. Maybe he didn't care. Yeah, he probably didn't. Thomas had known him for a few years now, and he wouldn't just throw away a whole friendship...right?</p><p>Right.</p><p> </p><p>He had no reason to worry.</p><p> </p><p>At all.</p><p>Everything was a-okay, perfectly fine, nothing to worry about here!</p><p>
  <em>But Virgil, didn't you see his face when you sunk out? He was horrified. He. Hates. You.</em>
</p><p>No he doesn't.</p><p>
  <em>He probably thinks your just like Remus and Deceit. A villain. Someone who should be locked away in the darkest corners of his mind.</em>
</p><p>He doesn't think that.</p><p>
  <em>"Virgil, who are you kidding, he's probably sitting there, right now, thinking of ways to be rid of you. Remember how he reacted to Deceit and Remus? THAT IS EXACTLY HOW HE FEELS ABOUT YOU. He thinks you are a monster.</em>
</p><p>Well didn't that hurt? Monster. Failure. Wow, thanks voice inside my head.</p><p>
  <em>Thomas is right to think that about <strike>you </strike> me. I should just creep right back on over to the dark sides like the pathetic loser I am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil could slowly feel his chest being crushed under the weight of his failures. His throat constricted, and there was no air to breathe. His inhales felt like minature knives, scraping his throat and stabbing into his heart. His vision tunneled, until all he could see were the tears in his eyes, and the blurry ceiling light above him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, but there was <em>no air and he couldn't breathe why couldn't he breathe someone help.</em></p><p> </p><p>Distantly, he was aware that he was having a panic attack. But the only thoughts he could focus on were the ones in the forefront of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Monster. Failure. Disappointment.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Breathe."</p><p>
  <em>God you're such an idiot.</em>
</p><p>"Virgil, breathe. Focus on my voice."</p><p>
  <em>Just crawl back to where you came from.</em>
</p><p>"Virgil, it is Logan. Can you hear me?"</p><p><em>God I'm such a- </em>Logan?</p><p> </p><p>Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"Logan?" He managed to wheeze out, air entering his lungs, even though it <em>wasn't enough."</em></p><p>"Yes, Virgil, it's Logan. Can you breathe with me? Remember, 4-7-8."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4-7-8.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could do that.</em>
</p><p>"That's it Virgil, in for four counts. One, Two, Three, Four. Good. Now, hold for seven. One, two, three, four, fi-"</p><p>Virgil let out a shuddering breath, panic clouding his mind again.</p><p>"Logan, I c-can't."</p><p>"That's <em>okay, </em>Virgil. We can try again."</p><p>Slowly, but surely, his breathing slowed, and he gulped the sudden wave of oxygen that came at him. </p><p>Damn, had he really had a panic attack with Logan there? He was always so careful as to hide these from the other sides.</p><p>"Virgil, would you mind telling me what's wrong?"</p><p>Should he? The other sides were well aware that he used to be one of the others. It couldn't hurt. </p><p>
  <em>But what if it does hurt. What if Logan realizes how stupid you are, panicking about something so insignificant.</em>
</p><p>He could feel himself spiraling again, and focused on the feel of Logan's hand on his arm to calm him down.</p><p>"I-It's nothing."</p><p>"Virgil, anything that caused you to panic like you just did isn't <em>nothing.</em>" Logan lifted a hand to brush some of Virgil's hair out of his eyes. "It was important. <em>You're important."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Virgil sat up to face Logan, who was sitting criss cross in front of him. "I told Thomas that I used to be o-one of the o-others." Virgil stuttered out. "And I don't know, t-the look on his face after I told him. He h-h-hates me."</p><p>"No he doesn't."</p><p>"Yeah right. And how would you know?"</p><p>Logan took both of Virgil's hands in his before replying.</p><p>"Well, to put it simply, Thomas is a nice person. Past data I have collected shows that unless the act that one of his friends did was absolutely unforgivable, he <em>always</em> gives them the benefit of the doubt. Which is exactly what is happening right now. I promise."</p><p>"But it is unforgivable. Being one of the others, o-or a dark side, like Roman says, <em>is</em> unforgiveable."</p><p>"That is where you are wrong, Virgil. Being born one way doesn't make you evil. It is how you decide to live that makes you good, bad, or somewhere in between. You decided to try and change for the better, and that makes you <em>good. </em>Virgil, you are <em>good."</em></p><p>"T-thanks, Logan."</p><p>"No problem, Virgil. Although I will have to disagree on your stance that all of the others are evil. They try to help Thomas. Well, at least Deciet does. They just go about it the wrong way."</p><p>"Well, we'll have to agree to disagree on that one. Deciet is the slimiest little fuck I have ever met."</p><p>Logan looked confused. "That is the second time someone has called Deciet slimy. I can assure you, his scales do not secrete slime."</p><p>Virgil looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow before huffing out a laugh. "Alright Logan."</p><p>Logan just blinked twice before he just shrugged. Then he seemed to be contemplating something.</p><p>"Woah buddy, you alright there? You look constipated."</p><p>"Virgil... do you want a hug?"</p><p>Well that was unexpected.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know you heard me Virgil. Do you want a hug?"</p><p>"Why are you asking?"</p><p>"You still look miserable."</p><p>"Gee, thanks teach." Virgil chuckled a bit, before realizing the Logan was still looking at him inquisitively. "I-I mean sure, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Logan then reached forwards and wrapped his arms around Virgil's back, pressing his cheek against Virgil's hair. All of Virgil's apprehensions about the hug started to fade, and he buried his face into Logans shoulder. The angle was pretty awkward, as they were both sitting across from each other, but that didn't stop Virgil from absolutely melting into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil, we all love you, okay? Never forget that." Virgil blushed a bit a that.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Then, to add to his embarrasement, Logan pressed a kiss to his hair.</p><p>Virgil's face turned a deep scarlet and he groaned. "Logaaan. Why?"</p><p>Logan laughed a little, and Virgil could feel his smile pressing into his hair.</p><p>Before Virgil left the embrace, he muttered a single word.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Logan just held him tighter for a moment and beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>